Pressure
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: My first fic, my first BV. Vegeta tells Bulma to fix the Gravity Machine, something happens to her while fixing it. Can Vegeta care for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Yeah, this is my first fic and I don't know if I'm really good at writing, but I'm trying it out anyway. On to the fic.  
  
Pressure  
  
"Woman" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs for the fifth time.  
  
Ahhh, won't he shut up I'm getting there as fast as I can, Bulma thought.  
  
She finally made it to the outside of the GR, where she was confronted by Vegeta, who was standing in front of the entrance of the GR. He had his usual scowl on his face.  
  
"What Vegeta"  
  
"The gravity machine is broken"  
  
He didn't have to say anything more, she knew he wanted her to fix it and she knew she definitely would not get a please.  
  
"It wouldn't kill you to be nice you know"  
  
Something wasn't right with the woman, she didn't have the usual fire in her eyes. He thought about this for a while , then he just continued.  
  
"Why should I be nice to you, you are weaker and lower in class than me" He then put on his trademark smirk.  
  
"Vegeta I don't feel like fighting with you, I have had a rough day. I mean, come on, I just broke up with Yamcha, but I know you don't care so just leave me alone."  
  
So that is what was wrong, Vegeta thought. It made him happy to know that that scumbag and her were not together. Why would this make him happy?  
  
"You finally got rid of that loser, I applaud you." Vegeta said, his smirk getting even wider."  
  
"He isn't a loser" Bulma said unconvincingly.  
  
"Whatever, woman." Knowing calling her woman would aggravate, but it didn't work.  
  
"Do want me to fix the GR or not." She sighed and all of a sudden she looked really tired. So Vegeta just nodded and walked away.  
  
Strange, Bulma thought, while pushing the button to open the door of the GR, normally he doesn't back down from a fight, never has he just stopped talking and walked away.  
  
By this time the door had finally slid open. Note to self, Bulma thought, increase the speed of the door opening. She wondered how Vegeta handled it, waiting so long for the door to open. He isn't the patient type. Why was she thinking about Vegeta?  
  
She stepped inside the GR and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong from where she was standing, so she walked over to the control panel to take a closer look.  
  
Ah Ha, she saw the problem instantly. A wire was pulled out of place. All she had to do was attach it, she didn't even need her tool box. Thank goodness there wasn't any major damage, all she wanted do was go to sleep.  
  
She bent down and started connecting it. Suddenly there was a beep, "What the hell" she thought.  
  
Just as Bulma thought that she was pulled so quickly to the flour hitting her head violently on the edge of the control panel on the way down. She was now face down on the floor, her head felt like it was split in two and she was sure she felt blood running down her face.  
  
Everything was woozy and fuzzy, it felt like she was spinning around at light speed. Grrr, I need to get up. She tried but to no avail and she just wanted to sleep. The last thing she said before darkness overtook her was, "Ve..ge..ta".  
  
All this time Vegeta had been in the kitchen (where else) eating whatever was edible and pondering his thoughts.  
  
Why was he happy that she broke up with that loser? He couldn't understand it. When he heard a humming noise he didn't think anything of it, until he felt a drop of ki, to be more precise the woman's ki.  
  
The humming was the GR, which means it was running. The stupid woman, what was she thinking turning it on while she was still inside, but he didn't feel angry. It was another feeling, what was this feeling... do I care for her. But he dismissed the thought, he had to get to the GR and fast.  
  
He made it there in a few seconds. He reached for the button to open the door.  
  
The door was taking forever to open. Note to self, tell the woman to increase the speed of the door opening, that is if she made it through whatever happened to her.  
  
He could barely feel her ki. No, he couldn't think like this she was going to be ok.  
  
When it finally opened he stepped inside and looked around until he laid eyes on her. What he saw disturbed him.  
  
Ok well there is the end to the first chapter of my first fic. I want you guys to tell me what you think, you know if it is any good or not. I will carry on with this fic if you want me to.R&R.  
  
I would like to say a very special thanks to KATAAN!!!  
  
VeryShortMidget  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. Well on to the second chapter of my first fic.  
  
Pressure – Chapter 2  
  
Last time: When it finally opened he stepped inside and looked around until he laid eyes on her. What he saw disturbed him.  
  
The first thing that came to his mind when he saw her frail body laying on the floor was to run over and hold her. But logic hit him like a brick and instead he ran over to the control panel.  
  
After tapping the button to switch the GR off, he then ran over and knelt by her side. Looking up and down her body the only damage he saw was on the side of her forehead.  
  
There was a long streaming gash which was oozing with her blood. There was blood everywhere. Her long beautiful blue hair was now tainted red having been matted with blood.  
  
She was dead, she had to be. She had lost so much blood, no living being could survive that.  
  
He gently stroked the side of her face, this earning him a low whimper. She was alive!!! Vegeta took action right away.  
  
He gently picked her body up. Cradling her head on his one arm, holding her legs in the other, he quickly flew to the main house.  
  
Going to the medical wing, where he had gone many times before having been injured while training, he found a bed and placed her in it. Then he went to the medical supply cupboard looking for swabs, bandages and disinfectant.  
  
After what felt like forever Vegeta finally found what he was looking for. He practically ran over to an unconscious Bulma and put his supplies on a side table.  
  
Taking the disinfectant he poured some onto a swab. Slowly he put it on top of the wound, carefully cleaning it. At the contact she moaned. He smirked.  
  
He had watched Bulma many a time cleaning his wounds, so he was pretty confident he was doing the right thing. After cleaning the wound to his satisfaction he applied the bandage.  
  
He thought about cleaning her, but then went against it. He might have one very mad woman, when she woke up.  
  
After he had cleaned his hands, he once again picked Bulma up and carried her to her room. So that she would be more comfortable. He laid her on her bed then pulled up a chair next to her.  
  
Vegeta then just sat watching her. She looked so serene and...... beautiful. He pulled the covers over her and then sat back down. He watched as she snuggled deeper into the blankets, her cheeks had a nice tinge of red.  
  
He smiled, the first real smile in a very long time, she was going to be alright. Her ki was back to normal making him even more sure that she was going to make it.  
  
He got comfortable in his chair, he intended on watching her the whole night. As his dark eyes looked upon her sleeping form he felt peace flow through him.  
  
Well there is the end of my second chapter. I know it is really short and I am sorry about that. But don't worry there is still more to come. Anyway sorry it took so long for the second chapter and once again thank you to the people who reviewed.  
  
Very special thank you to Kataan.  
  
VeryShortMidget  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Pressure – Chapter 3  
  
Last time: He got comfortable in his chair, he intended on watching her the whole night. As his dark eyes looked upon her sleeping form he felt peace flow through him.  
  
Light crept slowly through the opening in the curtain gracefully spilling upon the sleeping form of Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sat in awe as he watched the sun highlight her features. Even though she was full of, now dry, blood she still was as beautiful as ever.  
  
He had done a lot of thinking during the night and had come to the terms that he felt something for this little woman.  
  
Vegeta quietly got up and stretched. He had stayed true to his word and had watched her all night. He heard his stomach growling and decided it was safe enough to leave her side and find something to eat.  
  
Opening her bedroom door he took one last look at her then made his way down the stairs, his stomach growling even louder.  
  
Bulma felt as if her head was being split open over and over again. She kept her eyes closed, scared that if she did open them her head would fall in two.  
  
Why was her head like this, and in a dream like state the events suddenly came back to her mind.  
  
She remembered hitting her head. Then some one lifting her and taking her somewhere. Then attending to her injury. She immediately assumed it was Vegeta, who else would help her. He was the only one there.  
  
Now it felt as if she was in her own bed. Sneaking a peak she quickly opened her one eye and sure enough she was in her room. Vegeta obviously had taken her to her room.  
  
All this thinking made her head pound even more, so she opted for a safer route and closing her eyes she just lay there with her eyes shut.  
  
After finishing a whole chicken, 10 sandwiches with ham and cheese on them and a 2 litres of milk Vegeta was satisfied. Though he would have to eat again soon because that amount of food would only last him some hours.  
  
He made his way to the woman's room again stopping outside with his hand on the door handle, he pondered on taking a shower or not. He decided he would and made his way to his bathroom.  
  
Bulma was bored. She had been lying here with her eyes closed for what felt like an hour. Where was Vegeta? Surely he wouldn't just leave her here, unattended.  
  
She had tried to move after the pounding in her head subsided a bit. But when she did the pounding in her head had increased tenfold.  
  
That little activity made her feel very tired, so to help with that and the boredom she fell back to sleep.  
  
Vegeta had finished with his shower and had put on clean clothing. Now he was making his way back to Bulma's room.  
  
He turned the handle and opened the door silently. Once again he sat on the chair.  
  
She had turned in her sleep and instead of her lying on her back she was now on her side facing him.  
  
The blankets had fallen off and her T-shirt had ridden up a little. Giving Vegeta a perfect view of her stomach. She was so perfect.  
  
Vegeta wondered what she felt for him, if the feeling of attraction was mutual. Was it attraction he felt for this little one. He dismissed the thought instantly. Why would she feel anything for him?  
  
He turned his gaze towards her face, his eyes drooping ever so slowly closed. He wasn't surprised a Saiyan did require a specific amount of sleep. Letting sleep befall him he slouched in his chair and shut his eyes fully.  
  
Well there is the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter I hope will be out soon.  
  
Thank you to: Limelie  
Goku'sbabygurl  
Girl of the Flame  
Trunks' Brat Baby  
Joelie the Messeneger of Death  
Suicide-greeting  
Hakusho009  
Mrs. Trunks Briefs  
  
Thank you greatly for all of your reviews. I truly, exceptionally, really cherish them. They help an author a lot. Thank you.  
  
Ok enough with the soppy stuff but I have another thank you to hand out to none other than Kataan. Nothing knew (:  
  
Anyway another chapter will be heading your way soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pressure - Chapter 4  
  
Last time: He turned his gaze towards her face, his eyes drooping ever so slowly closed. He wasn't surprised a Saiyan did require a specific amount of sleep. Letting sleep befall him he slouched in his chair and shut his eyes fully.  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes. There was morning sunshine sneaking through the curtain. It was definitely morning, so that meant it had been 2 days since the accident in the gravity chamber. Hey!!! Her head didn't hurt anymore. Feeling very content with her self and well rested. She turned her head and looked upon the sleeping form of Vegeta.  
  
His usual scowl was not upon his face. He looked somewhat peaceful. There was drool on the side of his mouth, she tried to stifle a giggle. Not doing a very good job of it she was afraid that she had woken him. To her relief he just slightly moved in his chair.  
  
He must be really uncomfortable. Now moving very slowly, being careful not to wake him she moved the heavy duvet off of her. This caused a shuffle and a quiet thud.  
  
She felt his gaze on her even though her back was turned after moving the duvet. Cautiously she turned around. Coming face to face with a very wide-awake but tired looking Saiyan.  
  
She had assumed she hadn't woken him when she had made that funny noise and tried to block it. He hadn't opened his eyes, therefore faking sleep. He wanted to see what she would do, he didn't even know why. He knew by now she would be fully healed, yes she would still have the wound. But she would be active. The headache she obviously had had would be extinct. Feeling stupid, he opened his eyes and he saw Bulma in the motion of taking off her duvet.  
  
She abruptly stopped what she was doing, evidently knowing he was awake. While she was turning around, he lifted his hand and wiped away the saliva that had accumulated at the corner of his mouth.  
  
They just looked at each other for a while, until Bulma broke the silence.  
  
"Good morning Veggie." Bulma said teasingly, a smile forming on her face.  
  
Kami she was beautiful. Where had that come from?!  
  
"Woman, I think after everything that I have done for you, you could address me by my proper title." Vegeta retaliated.  
  
"Well if I think about everything that I have done for you, you could address me by my proper title too." Bulma said slightly mocking him.  
  
"Do you mock me woman" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Maybe" Bulma said mischievously.  
  
"Well woman, since you are still injured I can't do anything to you. But the day you are healed I will teach you a lesson." Vegeta replied smirking at her.  
  
"Ooooooo, I'm so scared." Bulma laughed.  
  
"You should be woman, you should be." Vegeta replied knowingly.  
  
Slowly he got up and stretched then headed for the door. Before exiting, He turned around and said.  
  
"I'll be waiting for that day."  
  
What was he up too? Bulma thought. Watching the door close. Feeling the need to stretch Bulma got up and did exactly that. Heading over to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. Looking at herself in the mirror she was disgusted, she looked awful. Quickly she got into the shower and started scrubbing herself down.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 4. I know it is short and I do apologize. I think in the next chapter Bulma is going to give Vegeta something in return for what he has done for her.  
  
Thank you: SupaaSaiyajinMaki  
Leelo77  
Limelie (you got my "YOU WROTE THE BEST REVIEW" award for  
Chapter 3)  
Suicide- greeting  
Girl of the Flame  
  
For your reviews I appreciate them tremendously.  
  
Very special thank you to Kataan as always. Also a shout out.  
  
YOU SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BEUATIFUL FREAK BEFORE THE EXAMS. It is only fair.  
  
Also I got my chapter back. YAY, so sorry for the mix up. Anyway. I also, in my thank you's say who wrote the best review for the previous chapter. It's something new, but I really do love all of your guys reviews. I just thought you reviewers should get some credit too. So now the "YOU WROTE THE BEST REVIEW" award is in place and this time it went to Limelie. Thank you.  
  
VeryShortMidget  
  
'Star Star'  
  
I also have a new fic that I am working on. It is called Fate Be Told. Just to let you know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pressure - Chapter 5  
  
Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta for a while now. Yes, she had seen him during mealtimes, but he was different. Not like he was when he was caring for her. She had been working on a new and improved gravity machine for Vegeta. She figured that she owed him for taking care of her, so she was doing this, making a much better GR. What else would Vegeta want? He practically lived in the current GR. She presently was now in her lab looking at the finished product. It was beautiful if she could say so. It was slightly bigger for better training and it had ki resistant walls, so that Vegeta would not have to be careful about where he shot his energy beams. That was an ingenious thing to do, now it meant that she wouldn't have to fix the GR so often. She had also upgraded the gravitational system so that it could reach higher levels, this one could reach 500G while the other could only reach 200G. It also came with 20 bots with high intelligence in combat skills and she had programmed them to be mainly defensive but also a little offensive. This, she knew, Vegeta would be very happy about. Now he had something to target. She quickly encapsulated the whole machine. Now all she had to do was find Vegeta and where else to look but the GR.  
  
Making her way outside, she thought about the day of the accident. Touching her the side of her forehead slightly she could feel that it was nearly healed. She had stopped bandaging it a few days ago. She hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. She was by the door now. She knocked being very cautious. She didn't want another accident happening. The hum of the GR cease and she heard heavy footfalls making there way to the door. With a swish they opened quickly, yes she had remembered to hasten the opening of the doors.  
  
After hearing the knock Vegeta had turned off the gravity and had made his way to the door. He wasn't getting anywhere with this stupid machine. He needed to reach Super Saiyan, but that wasn't happening. With a quick flick of his hand he opened the door.  
  
"What!" Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Hey Veggie I have a surprise for you!" Bulma said cutting to the chase.  
  
He stepped out of the GR and looked at her curiously.  
  
She quickly encapsulated the old GR.  
  
"What did you do that for woman, I need to train." Vegeta said, quite irritated now.  
  
"I know, I know. It just that I thought you could train better in this." Bulma smiled throwing the capsule with the new GR in down.  
  
Vegeta was awestruck. This was a beauty.  
  
Bulma turned to him and saw his face. She smirked.  
  
"Just wait 'til you see what this baby can do!" Bulma laughed, jumping up the stairs and opening the door. She had already overcome her fear, not that it had been a big one. For a couple of days after her accident she had kept her distance, but then she started working on the new one and thinking back she had been quite childish.  
  
Walking over to the control panel, she motioned for Vegeta to follow her.  
  
"Ok, Veggie. The controls are the same as the other one except" ,she paused to dramatize what she was going to say next, "it can reach 500G."  
  
Vegeta smirked at this.  
  
"Finally you come up with something useful." Vegeta teased her.  
  
"Do you want to know what else it does!" she threatened him.  
  
"Fine woman, hurry it up."  
  
Bulma just sighed.  
  
"Well as you can see it is bigger and I have added another feature, it comes with 20 bots that you can use when you train."  
  
Vegeta just looked at her strangely.  
  
"Why are you being so... nice." Vegeta asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well this is just a thank you for looking after me and I knew you would like a better GR so I made one." Bulma replied sincerely.  
  
"Do you like it?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yes woman it is suitable." Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma just smiled and walked out, she new he said thank you, but just in different words.  
  
Vegeta just watched her leave, that woman never ceased to amaze him.  
  
Bulma was getting ready for bed when she heard her door creak, turning around she found that it was open. She walked over and closed it. Turning around she got a huge fright.  
  
That's all for this time. Next chapter coming soo.  
  
Thank you: Fiery – chan  
MistressDarkMoon(You Wrote The Best Review)  
Mrs. Trunks Briefs  
Slytherin Rogue  
Quoth Aurora  
Leelo77  
  
Thank you, you definitely have my appreciation! 


	6. Chapter 6

I would really like to say "my apologies" for it taking me forever to update. The only reason is that I had important exams, which took up my time. But now... I have 3 weeks of nothing to do!! So now the time has come.  
  
Disclaimer: Own I don't.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Vegeta you idiot, you gave me such a scare!" Bulma all but screamed hitting him which didn't do her that much good.  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma sighed.  
  
What was wrong with her, Vegeta thought.  
  
"Well, if you must know. I wanted to say that we are even now. With me taking care of you and you building me this new GR." Vegeta said not looking her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Taking care of me.." Bulma had a look of surprise written all over her face.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and noticed she was smiling and there was a glint in her eyes.  
  
Taking him utterly by surprise Bulma practically threw herself at him giving him a hug.  
  
"Vegeta I just wanted to say thank you, I didn't say it before but I think I should have." Bulma whispered in his ear.  
  
Vegeta did not know what to do!! He was in a panic. The woman was hugging him and thanking him, she was really emotionally unstable. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Bulma was surprised but then just smiled and pulled her back so that she was looking him in the face. Their arms still around each other.  
  
"Do you remember what I said when I left your room after you had woken up after the accident?" Vegeta asked her his eyes held expectancy.  
  
Bulma thought back to that day remembering, she had woken up feeling much better, she remembered their conversation. She also realized that har wound was healed.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Good morning Veggie." Bulma said teasingly, a smile forming on her face.  
  
Kami she was beautiful. Where had that come from?!  
  
"Woman, I think after everything that I have done for you, you could address me by my proper title." Vegeta retaliated.  
  
"Well if I think about everything that I have done for you, you could address me by my proper title too." Bulma said slightly mocking him.  
  
"Do you mock me woman" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Maybe" Bulma said mischievously.  
  
"Well woman, since you are still injured I can't do anything to you. But the day you are healed I will teach you a lesson." Vegeta replied smirking at her.  
  
"Ooooooo, I'm so scared." Bulma laughed.  
  
"You should be woman, you should be." Vegeta replied knowingly.  
  
Slowly he got up and stretched then headed for the door. Before exiting, He turned around and said.  
  
"I'll be waiting for that day."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Yes Vegeta I do remember." She said looking very nervous. Her arms were still around him as were his.  
  
He pulled her closer looking at her evilly.  
  
"Tell me what you remember." Vegeta said smirking. He slid his one hand behind her head running his hand through her hair then down back to her waist. He felt her shiver. His smirk got wider.  
  
Bulma was nervous and excited at the same time. What was Vegeta up too. She could of kicked herself when she shivered. Vegeta now knew she was uncomfortable in the position they were in. What was this feeling that she got when he ran his hands through her hair and down her back.  
  
"Um, you said you would teach me a lesson." She said averting eye contact, she placed her hands on her chest and pulled back a little.  
  
"Yes and what else?" Vegeta asked huskily. Her little manoeuvre didn't work he just pulled her closer, they were nearly nose to nose and now she couldn't avoid eye contact.  
  
"Y..y..you said I should be scared." Bulma stuttered her eyes widening.. did she want Vegeta. She was confused.  
  
He then laughed and repeated.  
  
"You should be scared, very scared." He said laughing. Amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
Bulma was utterly confused, why was he laughing? Was this a joke?  
  
Vegeta had her, he could see the confusion. Then he did something that would be totally unexpected by this blue eyed woman.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Elvewin Darkdragon Slytherin Rogue Fiery-chan Limelie Mrs Trunks Briefs MistressDarkMoon Another Onnimo Joelie The Messenger Of Death(You Wrote The Best Review) Suicide-greeting  
  
Just to remind you I love all of your guys reviews and remember I talked about the whole "reviewers should get the credit" so this time the award went to Joelie The Messenger Of Death- the review was funny.  
  
Very special thank you too Kataan. (No hey)  
  
VSM  
  
'star star' 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own I don't  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bulma felt Vegeta's arms move to her sides, what was he going to do. She looked at him questionably. Then he did something that made her giggle... he started tickling her.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled trying to hold down the giggles.  
  
"Stop!" Bulma said not succeeding in holding down her giggles.  
  
Vegeta was enjoying this she was so vulnerable... it seemed as if she was happy?  
  
"Ve..ge..ta co..me ooon, quit it!" Bulma was held fast in his grip and now she felt the tickling intense. The giggles soon turned to full blown laughter. She had to escape somehow. An idea surfaced and it was her last resort...she started tickling him back and found to her complete delight that he too, the almighty prince, was ticklish, very ticklish.  
  
The little witch had started tickling him too and he had to release his grip to make her stop. As soon as he did she ran and jumped up on her bed.  
  
"It seems I am not the only that is ticklish." Bulma said out of breath, her eyes smiling.  
  
"You are going to pay for that." Vegeta said playfully advancing towards her.  
  
Bulma squeaked and jumped off the bed getting as far away from him as possible.  
  
He caught her by the arm swinging her around, but she used her other hand and started tickling him again rendering him useless. She once again jumped on the bed, but he recovered quickly and jumped up there with her. They were now face to face. Waiting. Waiting to see who was going to make the first move. She peered at him through half closed eyes watching him cautiously. He smirked and tripped her so that she landed on her butt on the bed. She looked up at him angry, but then she smiled innocently and this confused him putting him off guard.  
  
Bulma wrapped her legs around Vegeta's knees and did exactly what he did to her, tripped him. She succeeded and laughed when he too also landed on his butt. She didn't wait one second until she was upon him tickling him once again. This didn't exactly turn out the way she planned, because after a moment she was on her back with him on top of her his legs on either side of her. She tried defending herself but he grabbed both of her hands with his one hand holding them just above her stomach. He used his other hadn to once again tickle her.  
  
Vegeta had her and she couldn't escape, he continued tickling her. Her laughter filling the room. She wiggled and struggled under his grip, but that had no affect.  
  
"Ple..ase ple..se Ve..ge..ta sto..pp pleaseeeeee." She got out between the laughs.  
  
He had to laugh at her. He still continued tickling her.  
  
"Not until you beg." Vegeta said satisfied.  
  
"I be..g yo..u ple..ase." Bulma said looking at him through her watering eyes.  
  
He stopped abruptly. Bulma was beneath him panting, the laughter subsiding.  
  
She sat up supported by her arms. Vegeta was looking at her blankly. Watching her. She smiled at him and he cupped her face and smiled at her.. a real smile. He wiped the tears away with his thumb then continued to the other side of her face doing the same.  
  
Bulma was awe-struck, she saw him smile, it was beautiful. His features changed so much. He looked care free. His hand was still on her cheek. He suddenly got off and lay next to her laying on his side his head resting on his hand looking down on her, meanwhile she had lay back on her back her hands resting on her stomach.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma said sincerely, looking into his black orbs.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the mouth. She knew she had just blown him away by the look of surprise on his face. She just smiled brightly then snuggled into him and falling quickly to sleep after all the activity leaving him to determine his own decision.  
  
He had been very surprised when the onna had kissed him and even more surprised when she had fallen asleep snuggled against him, but what surprised him the most was that he wasn't angry or outraged. This felt good to him, it felt natural. He decided to stay the night and leave before the woman woke up, so as not to face questions and his confusing feelings.  
  
He lay down and he felt her snuggle even deeper into him. Sighing he put his arms around her and then fell asleep.  
  
Thank you:  
  
Leelo77 Sesshomarusgirl123 Limelie Another Joelie The Messenger of Death MistressDarkMoon Onnimo (You Wrote The Best Review) Suicide-Greeting Christine  
  
Very special thank you to Kataan.  
  
VSM  
  
'star star'  
  
PS Joelie I'm sorry to say you don't get anything just my thanks which really doesn't mean that much but hey, also your review made me laugh, you are really funny. Also thank you to those who review everytime... you guys are extraordinary. Thank you so much. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own I don't  
  
Pressure - Chapter 8  
  
He woke up slowly, feeling the sun on his face. That was strange, he never opened his curtains. Then it hit him, this was not his room, it was the onna's room. Looking down, he saw that his arms were wrapped around her. He then looked at her, she looked content. She had a little smile on her face. Moving a few strands of her blue hair out of her face her rested his hand on her cheek. She was still asleep. She snuggled against his hand and he smiled. That smile soon faded when he realised what he was doing. He quickly pulled his hand away as if it had been burned. Those feelings were there again, stronger than ever. He was confused and this made him eminently angry.  
  
What was happening to him. Ever since he took up accommodation here with this onna and spent more time with her, these new feelings developed. Then there was the accident and he cared for her. Cared for her!! Since when did he ever care for anybody. He was taught to hate, taught to destroy. Was she changing him. What was happening.  
  
Angry with himself because of the confusion, he got up quickly, not caring if he woke Bulma up. He headed straight towards the gravity chamber. Slamming the door on the way out of her room.  
  
After feeling movement Bulma awoke. Still groggy it took a while for her to remember last nights events. She smiled, Vegeta was different last night. She jumped when she heard her door slam. So Vegeta had stayed the night obviously, and now it seemed as if he was angry, why else would he slam the door. She would never be able to figure him out. First he was cold and arrogant and then he cared for her when the accident occurred and now last night? Feeling confused she got up and looked out the window, she could see the GR from where she stood. She saw Vegeta storm up to it and open it. He suddenly looked up to where she stood as if knowing he was being watched. It looked as if was angry. Their eyes locked and she could have sworn she saw torment, confusion and something else deep with in those black orbs. He then entered the GR and closed it without looking back. This made her feel...hurt. But why? Shrugging she looked up at the sky.  
  
It was late morning and the sun was shining, so Bulma decided to get some tanning done, before summer was over. Taking a quick shower and changing into her bikini, she made her way downstairs. Getting a quick bite to eat she went to the poolside and lying down she soon fell asleep because of the suns warming rays.  
  
Mentally kicking himself he made to open the GR, but it felt as if he were being watched. Turning around his eyes fell upon her. The woman, causing all this confusion deep within him. She looked beautiful standing there, she was looking straight at him. Just getting angrier with himself for letting her see him like this, he immediately turned and entered the GR.  
  
How could he be so stupid Vegeta scolded himself while doing push ups, he had lost count of how many a while ago. The woman made him feel... he couldn't describe it even to himself. What was this? What was he feeling? Did he feel something for this woman. It had to be. Was it wrong? Would she accept him? Wait...why was he thinking like this, he should not care about this. He prided himself in the fact that the only emotion he felt was hate, anger and anything connected to them. Now there was this, this feeling for the foolish onna. Could he, could he have these feelings, without making him weak. Vegeta sighed and got up. The food in the kitchen was calling for him to eat it.  
  
Stepping out of the gravity chamber he made his way over to the kitchen door, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw that it was the onna, lying by the pool. She was in her bathing suit, which was very...small. She was beautiful, he wasn't blind or ignorant. She was also extremely intelligent. Both very good attributes when combined together and then she also had that fiery nature about her. She could match his sarcasm any day. He turned around his intention still being to go to the kitchen. He was disturbed by his thoughts, which directly made his training impossible, he stopped in his tracks when a very evil thought occurred. He smirked and instead of going to the kitchen, he made his way over, to what he noticed, a very asleep woman. She wasn't going to be very happy with him after what he was about to do.  
  
Very short and the plot now is predictable. Sorry.  
  
Thank you: Sesshomarusgirl123 Mononoke Another Limelie Devil Velociraptor MistressDarkMoon Kataan Joelie the Messenger of Death DBZ-fan-JESS Pikachu Hunter C.R.D.SpazZz  
  
VSM  
  
'star star' 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own I don't  
  
Pressure – Chapter 9  
  
His smirk got even wider as he got closer to the sleeping woman. This was going to be so good, just to see her angered face. Vegeta sneaked up to Bulma until he was standing over her unintentionally blocking her sun. She moaned and shivered slightly. She thought it was cold now just wait until her warm body hit the cold water. Vegeta had to chuckle at the thought. This didn't even bother the onna, she was definitely dead to the world. He bent down and slowly lifted her up. She was light. She still slept. He had second thoughts about what he was going to do to her which only lasted a second before he swiftly threw her into the middle of the pool so the edge of the pool wouldn't hurt her. As her body hit the water he immediately heard her shriek. She emerged and looked around until her eyes found his form, by now his sides hurt from laughing so much. He could see she thoroughly enraged. Her hands were at her sides and she was looking at him with so much hate. That looked seized his laughter.  
  
"Vegeta you idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted at him.  
  
At that he started laughing again, her appearance was funny.  
  
"You look like a wet dog." Vegeta pointed out to her.  
  
She still couldn't believe he did that and the wet dog comment set her off, she was gonna get her revenge. She just growled at him. Ducking under water she resurfaced at the edge nearest to him, fully intending to get her own back. She looked up at him, trying the innocent look again. He just looked down at her curiously looking at her probably waiting for what she was going to do. Gathering all her strength, she smiled wickedly at him and splashed him until she couldn't breathe anymore. Now it was her turn to laugh. He hadn't moved from his spot. But he was just as soaked as her.  
  
"Now who looks like a wet dog." Bulma laughed.  
  
He just smirked and dived over her into the water. She turned around to see where he went. He was right in front of her she swam to the deep end of the pool, trying to get away from. When she reached the deep end he was right behind her. He grabbed her by her arms.  
  
"You are going to be sorry you did that." Vegeta said.  
  
"W.." Before Bulma could even ask why he had dunked her. Since they were at the deep he succeeded. He let go of her head and she swam under him. Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around his head, trying to dunk him. He wouldn't budge, she pulled down but he didn't move. He laughed and after a while she laughed too. She was after all attached to his head. She gave up and swam to the front of him. Keeping her distance at first, not being sure if he would pull anymore tricks. There was a long silence, which he broke.  
  
"Come closer, I won't bite." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
Feeling brave she did, she swam closer. They were almost touching. She gave him a smug look, he just chuckled.  
  
"Considering everything that you did, I should be screaming and shouting at you." Bulma said, there was cloud coverage, they obviously formed when she was asleep. They blocked out the sun, it would be getting cold soon.  
  
"Well, I don't know why you aren't, are you sure you are feeling well onna?" Vegeta said sarcastically, implying that she always screamed and shouted.  
  
She just laughed and so did he. Another silence followed. This time she broke it.  
  
"I am getting tired." Bulma said, after all they had been keeping themselves afloat considering they were on the deep end of the pool. Bulma made a move to go, but Vegeta's arms, which had circled her, holding her up, stopped her from going. She relaxed but then a thought occurred to her.  
  
"You aren't gonna drop me now are you." Bulma said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Of course not" Vegeta said giving her an 'innocent' look.  
  
"Well in that case I have to insure my self" Bulma said slowly wrapping her arms around him.  
  
This motion brought them even closer together.  
  
She looked at his profile and she had to admit that he was handsome and she could feel his muscular build against her body. She looked into his eyes and they showed...nothing.  
  
She sighed, she was going to be stepping on thin ice.  
  
'Vegeta..." Bulma whispered.  
  
"What..." Vegeta said, his grip tightened.  
  
"This morning" he immediately looked away "why were you angry?" Bulma, still whispering, asked. His grip tightened even more.  
  
"You...I wasted a lot of time in which, I could of trained" Vegeta stated.  
  
He made a move to let her go, but she was the one who tightened her grip"  
  
"Vegeta, wait" he looked at her again, his eyes beheld all different kinds of emotion. "Vegeta what is wrong, what happened?" Bulma softly asked.  
  
It seemed as if he hesitated before answering.  
  
"You happened onna" Vegeta answered. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. He was kissing her and it felt like it was meant to be. She hugged him more tightly and returned his kiss. His hands were on her back. Running up and down, he deepened the kiss. Pulling her as close as she could be. She returned it. When she pulled away because she needed to breathe, he was just looking at her. She just hugged him not knowing what else to do, her breathing was heavy and everything was just confusing. She sort of knew she had feelings for Vegeta. But the way he made her feel was mind blowing, did he feel the same? Could he feel the same way?  
  
"Vegeta, it's ok." She whispered into his ear.  
  
When she said that it was ok. He could not deny his feelings for this little onna any longer. His mouth sought hers again. She began shivering, knowing her it was most probably because she was cold, but maybe also from anticipation. He powered up a little had headed in the direction of her room, he intended to do a little more than just kiss...  
  
Thank you: Eggamagga Onnimo Limelie Joelie Messenger of Death Another Leelo77 Aydan07 MistressDarkMoon Kataan  
  
Just wanted to add that this is the second last chapter. Chapter 10 is the end.  
  
Thank you.  
  
VSM  
  
'star star' 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own I don't  
  
Pressure - Chapter 10  
  
Waking up he felt peace, something he hadn't felt in... forever and it was all because of her, his eyes averted themselves onto her sleeping form. Her hair was splayed out over the pillow. She was on her side, one arm wrapped around her midriff the other next to her. A sheet was wrapped tightly around her. He thought about last night and smirked. He went over to her side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her. His hand cupping her cheek. He remembered doing this when waking up the time when he fell asleep in her bed. He left after that, but this time he intended on staying. He kissed her and she awoke. Looking up at him she smiled.  
  
Bulma remembered last night and she had to smile. It was like a dream, just him and her. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. She bit his bottom lip playfully.  
  
"I take it you enjoyed last night? Vegeta asked huskily, trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
"Yeah" Bulma said knowing he would be offended by that answer.  
  
"Yeah!!! Yeah is all you have to say? Vegeta all but shouted, he was back up to her height looking at her in a shocked way. Ok maybe that wasn't the very best thing to say.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down I was joking!!" Bulma assured him, playfully punching him on the arm. She then burst into fits of laughter.  
  
She then became serious.  
  
"Vegeta" she stroked his cheek and kissed him on the lips "last night was... beyond words" he smirked.  
  
"Vegeta...I" her voice faltered "I love you." There she had said, she had a suspicion that she had fallen for him and last night proved it. Everything that had happened felt right, felt as if it were meant to be and saying I love you didn't feel awkward, that is what she felt.  
  
"Onna...I" she placed her fingers over her lips.  
  
"Vegeta, you don't have to say anything. I understand. I don't want to make you say it. It is ok" she smiled. He smiled at her and then kissed her fingers. Then he just lay down holding her.  
  
While holding her, Vegeta thought about everything that had occurred. The accident, when he had first experienced the feelings that to him was new. Then the incident in her room which involved a lot of tickling between them and then him waking up with her in his arms. Yesterday in the pool, when he was sure his feelings were not just attraction or lust. That was when he kissed her and then all of this happened. What he experienced with her was pure ecstasy. The way she made him feel, were these feelings 'love.' If they were, he would have to find out on his own accord. He had never loved anyone, so he didn't know what the feeling was. He felt something for this onna, this enigma. But he would have to find out on his own.  
  
"Bulma... I have never loved anyone, I know not what the feeling is." Vegeta stated. She lifted her head and kissed him.  
  
"Vegeta, I can wait." Bulma whispered kissing him again.  
  
There was no pressure with them, which he just realized now. She hadn't put pressure on him to say that he loved her. His thoughts stopping when he pulled a sheet over both of them and him making Bulma giggling. No pressure.  
  
The End  
  
Thank you: Another Limelie DBZ-fan-JESS MistressDarkMoon Joelie Messenger of Death Pikachu Hunter Leelo77 Kataan  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed every time and were supportive it really helped me. Thank you.  
  
VSM  
  
'star star' 


End file.
